A Slip Out Of Reality
by OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO
Summary: FE was just a game to Jenny until one awakening she finds herself IN the game. Welcomed by everyone as the known tactician of the gang she struggles to explain her dilemma. Will Jenny find a way to figure out what exactly happened by herself or will turn to help despite the bizarre circumstance. Join Jenny and the gang on an interesting quest of what it'd be like to cross realities
1. Chapter 1

"Well, that's that! Now time to sleep or else I'm gonna regret sleeping so late tomorrow." I smiled as I snuggled underneath my bed sheets, but then remembering my light was still on turned round, reached for the light and _'click' _lights off.

…

"What is she doing here? She alright?" I furrowed my brows, but like those dreams that sometimes occurred to me part of me was conscious, knew I was asleep, and another still had a foot in my dreams. I remained for the most part unconscious. "What happened, Lissa?"

"SHHH! Relax, she's just asleep."

"But on the floor? Is she alright?"

A sigh. "Yes, she's really just asleep."

Silence. "Well, we can't just leave her lying here in the cold hard ground. Let's wake her up."

"NO, CHROM! Gosh, you can be so dense sometimes. She must've fallen asleep here because she's been so exhausted lately. You're always putting her to work."

Silence.

"You gotta let her rest sometimes, you know."

"What do you propose I do then?"

"Ugh, really? I don't know…you're strong- carry her back to camp!"

"Alright."

"Gently!"

And like that I woke up from the feel of my body being moved. As consciousness flew in and I realized I was only inches apart from a familiar yet inexplicably frightening face I yelped and fell off his arms.

"Jenny!" The two of them shouted.

No! This can't be happening- this CAN'T be! I looked back at them and away in confusion. What was going on? Was I dreaming? But I thought I woke up. No, I did wake up. Then? I stared back at them and they seemed to be just as confused as I was. Or maybe I woke from a dream unto another dream? I mean could I do that? Yeah, probably…probably…even though it felt so real. So strange. "Whoa! What a bizarre dream!" I laughed nervously.

The one clearly resembling Chrom, Prince of Ylisse, seemed to be washed over with relief and smiled back at me. "Really? Well, lying around in the ground will give you strange dreams, Jenny."

"Yeah! Wait, what? Ground? No!" Oh no. I panicked again. Not _a_ dream! _This_, this dream!

"Uh, Jenny? You alright?" A short blonde Lissa asked.

No. This felt too real to be a dream and they, they acted like _they_ were too real to be a dream. Can dream characters know they're dreams? Or do they like think themselves real? Maybe that's it. Yeah, probably. Maybe I should go with it…

"She doesn't look too well, Chrom." Lissa announced sternly while a frightened Jenny stared back silently, lost in thought.

"No kidding. Wh-?"

"It's all your fault! You've worked her too hard! Look at her! She's obviously SICK IN THE HEAD!"

Sick in the head? I felt myself twitching, wanting to laugh. Oh gods this couldn't be right! No! I'm even beginning to talk like them! Okay, maybe I'll try explaining to them how this is unreal and they're just vide-

"Wait! What are you doing! Stop!"

"Taking you to bed," Chrom smiled. "You must be tired. I'll take you back to your tent and we'll just talk tomorrow, okay?"

I stared back dumbfounded. My heart seemed to be racing and my face burning. I was speechless. His smile grew wider as he softly reached again for my lower back and prepared to lift me up and carry me to God knows where.

"No! Stop! HAHAHA that tickles please stop!" I couldn't stop laughing. No one, no man, had ever come that close and it was both very embarrassing as ticklish. Dream or not, I didn't really like what was going on. I pushed his hand away gently. "No." I replied. "No, it's okay. I can walk."

Chrom stared back at me curiously. His smile returned within seconds though and he teased, "Well better get used to it. We'll be married as soon as we return home."

I felt my face set into flames. "MARRIED?!"

Chrom seemed about to open his mouth when Lissa interrupted. "Chrom you dolt! You don't tease a girl like that! Engaged or not! Come on, Jenny!" she brusquely grabbed my hand and dragged me away. "I honestly don't even understand what you saw in him in the first place to say yes!"

* * *

***Author's note:* **So kinda an idea I've had for some time between MU and Chrom (naturally other characters will appear) and finally I've put into words! :)

Not sure if it's too good, so this is more like a trial balloon and if people seem interested I'll continue and if not meh~the rest will be up to me. I want to work on it more either way, but so far this is part of what I have ^^

If anyone feels the need/want please review! :) It'd be greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**A _Slip _Out of Reality: Chapter 2**

* * *

"Mmm," I shifted in bed.

"Hey."

"Mmm?" I slowly began opening my eyes when I jumped of surprise. "CHROM!?"

Said man, sat beside my makeshift bed and smiled. "Morning."

"Chrom, do you always do this?"

"Do what?"

"Umm," it was hard to keep eye contact with him. It was embarrassing to admit, but I might have had a slight crush on him back when well, you know, he was 'not real.' "Well, like, greet everyone, or me, like every morning?"

"No," he laughed. "Why do you ask?"

Was he really asking that? "Well, cuz you kinda are always there whenever I wake up!" I couldn't help, but laugh and at this, he heartily joined in. So that's what went on when they weren't fighting and all. Everything was so strange and a million other things, but I'd be lying if he wasn't a lot 'cooler' than I thought him to be.

"Well, just wanted to tell you breakfast was ready so you could join us." He smiled as he got up and made to exit the tent.

"Okay, thanks." All of a sudden his countenance turned dark.

"Oh, and I actually- well, I almost forgot, but I wanted to talk to you about last night-"

"Ah, last night? About that-" Honestly, I myself was trying to figure out everything and in the meantime telling him the truth seemed to be too crazy for him to understand, so I figured maybe I'd tell him another time and meanwhile just go along with it? I mean how long could this dream, because it most definitely had to be a dream, last? Two days tops, I thought. So in the meantime, "I was just so tired, you know. Fighting is a lot harder than I thought it'd be when I joined you guys, but I mean I'll get used to it."

"Oh, I see," relief washed over his features. He smiled brightly, "Well you won't have to worry about that now. The fight's over. Sure we still need a lot of work in rebuilding our lives and the people's, but it'll be a lot less harder from here on out." He paused. His cheeks flushed red, "and from here on out we'll have each other. It won't just be you alone. You'll have me."

I felt myself turn bright red. "R-right!" I fumbled. "Thanks," I managed as I gulped deeply. He's still on about the whole marriage thing. Well, too late to turn back now. I'll just go along with it and who knows maybe by then I'll wake up! No, not by _then_ before! Only the gods know how awfully awkward it'll get if I'm actually still in this world and we really _do_ marry!

"So, hurry changing and meet us outside. The group's been asking about you since you went missing last night for dinner."

"Yeah, okay!" As my gaze followed him until he got out I let out a deep sigh. What if this wasn't a dream I wondered? No, it had to be. I stood up and with deep breaths I made a resolve to go on with it all until things sorted themselves out.

* * *

***Author's Note:* **Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! I was quite surprised to even get any! haha XD Well, I'm so happy and thankful! I hope that my updates will live up to your expectations!

Oh and just a note, I'm trying to fit my story into the game's story so this kind of takes place around after Chapter 11 (I think it is), but I'm working on "reviewing/replaying" the game that way it won't be confusing, but in the meantime hope it all makes sense and feel free to leave comments/reviews/suggestions! I'd love to hear your own opinions on what you guys would do if _you_ were the one who "slippped" into their world! haha :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: In which much explanations are needed**

I slowly walked back to my tent after having had a delicious breakfast. Yes, it was quite a modest and different meal that I'm accustomed to, but being knights on a campaign leaves much for improvisation and I must say that Cordelia did an amazing job with what she could find and created a very decent meal. Ah and I must admit, Lonqu is getting quite used to being around women. I so do ship him and Cordelia. I sighed. Of course I do, I mean, I sorta brought them together.

Chrom had announced during breakfast that hopefully before noon we'd all be ready to move on to Ylisstol, back home where we- I mean, they belonged. No one seemed to need me with any dish cleaning duties or moving around provisions, so thankfully I scurried back to my tent. Guessed I'd gather my belongings and be ready to march.

Things felt at peace despite my surprising circumstance and I was actually quite shocked at my confidence and how I was dealing with it all. During breakfast I tried to be as normal as I could and I think I pulled it off quite well. So I guess the original Jenny and this Jenny, me, aren't so different after all. At least, I was good at impersonating her? I sighed for the hundredth time in this life. I furrowed my brows as I finished the last of the packing. I was having a very complicated identity crisis amongst many, many other things.

As I walked outside and looked around in camp it seemed that I really wasn't needed, still. I was thankful, but I felt rather useless. My tactician self would have been much more involved? I asked myself. With more thoughts circling around in my head I hadn't even felt myself wander away from camp and into a nice forest clearing until my tracks stopped before a crystal blue pond. It was gorgeous.

Feeling at ease and my worries lift I knelt down beside the pond when—"Nooo!" I felt myself yell at my reflection. It was _me._ I mean of course it was me, but the _real_ me, the human me. Since I've arrived here I hadn't looked in the mirror, much less thought of how I looked like, the game me or the real me. I just kinda figured, well, I guess I figured I'd look like the game me, but I suppose not. As I stared at my horrified reflection I could tell my eyes were rounder, my hair wavier. Was I turning more and more like the real me? The curly haired me? The one with large walnut colored eyes and of a soft tan complexion? I felt my heart drop. Had I swapped places or…?

"Well it seems that recently you're just drifting off." A voice came from behind me. "We should consider tying you down to a post or something." Chrom laughed as he joined me by taking a seat beside me. "Jenny?"

His voice turned frantic and as a teary eye me stared back at him he was sent in a panic. "Are you alright? Gods! Did something happen, Jenn? You can tell me-"

I felt myself shake my head and then stop. No, I couldn't run anymore, an explanation was needed. An explanation was much needed long before now, but the least I could do is explain to him what I did know. Maybe, just maybe he'd know what to do and if not, if not maybe I'd find some consolation of mind.

* * *

***Author's note:***

So yes! I went ahead and actually skipped the breakfast scene because I'm still being awfully timid in portraying all the other characters though I'm eager to. So in the meantime I'm avoiding them as best as I can, but trust me as soon as I build up enough confidence I'm bringing in the whole lot!

Why do I lack confidence? Well humor and 1st point of views are hard for me and I'm being a Sumia when it comes to my updates. So, forgive the lack of confidence and I hope that you find these updates pleasant enough!

**Extra notes: **

****So I really like Cherche x Lonqu , but I realized I'm trying to fit this in after Chapter 11 so yea...Cordelia x Lonqu is really cute too so yeah... haha and yea, any other ships will be based on my personal ships that I created in my game.

I hope you all liked this update and sorry it's a bit serious, but yeah needed to get this out of the way and will try to do another update later today! Please review/comment! :) ((P.S. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and encouragements! Really boosts up my morale! haha)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: In which I find I have no choice**

"I see," Chrom said in a low pensive voice.

"So, this me you see isn't 100% the old me," I sniffled. "I guess you can say I was or am part of her, but not all of her."

"And you say you like, connected with her through a thing called a 'screen'?"

"Yeah," I paused. "It's like this pond over here. Like I could see her and you guys through here. Like reflections."

"Jenny," his voice was very serious and part of me was glad he was believing me, but another one feared rejection or anger. "Could it be you're like Naga?"

"Huh?"

"Like a god?"

"No!" I felt myself almost scream that out. "NO WAY!" A confused and almost injured Chrom stared back at me. Instantly I felt bad, so I quickly reworded myself and changed tone. "No," I chuckled nervously. "That would be absurd. I'm not a god. I don't have that power or…uh...godliness. it's just-" I frowned. "Look, where I come from, people can do this and are not gods, we just kinda need to buy the 'pond.' Am I making sense?" Probably not, I thought.

"Are they expensive?" I felt myself twitch. "No! Well, yes, kinda, but look, no you can't purchase one here and it's just…not the point!"

"Oh," Chrom sheepishly replied.

"Look," this was indeed harder than I expected. And so ensued another long while of poor brought up metaphors and explanations.

"And that's how it is." I stared at the pond before us as did Chrom. "I probably won't look like this for much long and I probably act different from the old Jenny you guys came to know."

No reply. I sneaked in a glance at him, worried I had sent him into shock, but all I saw was a very meditative Chrom.

"So," I exhaled loudly. "I've been saving this bit for last, but I suppose might as well get it out of the way." I took another peak at him. Looked back at the pond and closed my eyes as I uttered my final words. "I know that a while back the old me said 'yes' to your proposal…on marriage, but I- I know that you might not see or feel that I am the same as the old one and maybe not like me anymore because you're all in your right if you say you don't even know me. So, I guess, what I'm trying to say is, you don't have to feel obligated to marry me. Like, you- you can withdraw your proposal. Yes, that's what I'm trying to say." I felt the words drop heavily among us and I almost felt bad. I liked him and I felt he liked me, but things weren't what they seemed and, and it'd be wrong, for both of us, if I hadn't spoken up and put it out there. The quiet air between us seemed to choke me as I awaited a response.

I feared the worse. Where would I go if he completely dropped me out of his company?

* * *

***Author's Note:***

Voila! Done~! Kind of a brooding chapter, but I hope you all found it alright. Look forward to the upcoming chapters because I think I'm on a roll! Haha XD Feel free to review or just write any comment on Fire Emblem! Haha Love that game and I'm hooked on playing it! What are your favorite ships? Just curious~ ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: In which no reset button is needed**

"All you say is strange, I admit." I hadn't realized it until he spoke, but I hadn't been breathing and now I slowly came back to the moment. "But since we've met things haven't been very ordinary either. And though you say you weren't wholly the Jenny I met, I suppose to you, I'm not wholly the Chrom you were introduced to either." He paused. Looking up at me for the first time since I began explaining he ended, "Isn't that right?"

I had no words to spare so I just nodded.

"But I believe you, always have, and I know this will take work, but I'd like it if we could still remain together, close friends. There's lots left to know about each other, but we'll have time for that." His gaze never strayed from mine and I did my best to hold it. "On my behalf, I'd like to, no, I'm going to keep my proposal. I loved you then and I love you now, to this very moment, different you or not. It is strange," he admitted with a chuckle, "but I think I'm quite accustomed to bizarre things by now."

Silence invaded for a moment and his last words struck me to the core of my being. I felt my face turn warm. "If you'll have me, I'd very like to get married, still," he added. Another pause. "But I also understand if you yourself need time so I can wait, for a response. We'll get to know each other better and then you can give me a final word. Meanwhile, let's stay close. You've helped us all get through this war, physically or not, and I'd like it if you'd accompany us still…att least, as friends."

Life seemed to be spreading towards me. I smiled wholeheartedly, "I'd very like that offer." I felt tears rush up to my eyes, but they hardly made contact with my cheeks that he wiped them clean and leaned in for a strong comforting embrace.

It felt odd, but it was so warm and so sure that I let myself go in his hold. It felt good and I was mighty glad that my blush would be concealed from him. We stayed like that for a while, until my pulse went normal and my worries lifted and when he finally let go he flashed me such an amazing smile that I knew things would be alright and for the first time since I awoke in this strange dream I was glad to be here, I dared wish I could stay even if it was a little bit longer.

* * *

***Author's Notes:***

Well well so there's a lot I actually need to address sooooo I'll begin here:

1) Someone was very keen to point out or mention that the story would work better if I began it from the very start of the game not the end of it, but actually (and here comes my mistake) I meant this to be happening around Chapter 11...when the evil Plegian king is no more and the 2 years of peace ensue just because I wanted to work with introducing the characters and the relationships. SO I'm terribly sorry! I thought I mentioned that, but I probably didn't and I feel so bad. I'll try to work on including that bit of info. somewhere in the first chapters. In the meanwhile, I'm very sorry for the misunderstanding and I hope it won't impair the story thus far too badly.

2)Ah! And as the Chrom x FemAvatar relationship I'm not going to speed that up tooo much but I kinda started with the feeling that if you kinda made your unit be with Chrom that a crush already kinda exists (realistic or not) so yeah...But i'm also sorry if that bit is confusing. I'll try to work on slowing it down, but yeah no worries I'm working on taking their relationship steady...even if videogame Chrom is pretty eager to get marry and have Lucina haha XD

3) Whooops! As for the thinning of chapters that was totally not my intention! One reason being that I have all chapters in one huge file so I never really stopped to notice how small they are (oh gosh they really are short!) and two is because I just felt the chapter should end there, but I will try to be more in depth in the upcoming chapters! haha I mean I won't go Charles Dickens (I feel his details just go on and on and on or at least it felt that way when I read Great Expectations) but I will try to be more detailed! :)

ALL IN ALL...(sorry that was so much) I'm so happy for all the followers I've received and 'Favorite Story' alerts! :) I feel my confidence grow! And many thanks to my reviewers too who have pointed out things that totally slipped my mind!

Hope you enjoyed this update and the many more to come! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A life I could get used to

Ylisstol was just amazing. If the woods and the many other sceneries that surrounded us as we made our way to the capital were breathtaking and inspiring, Ylisstol stole first place. There was a serenity there, probably not long had, that overtook us all as we made our way to the castle, our final stop.

Vaike seemed to be louder and his movements became more noticeable. Miriel, though her usual countenance was always kept in check seemed to begin to make more comments here and there. Lissa was jubilant to see her homeland and so was Frederick to see that no harm had befallen the 'children' he was in charge of and seemed more at ease when familiar streets enclosed us. As for myself I kept to the rear of the caravan, alone to my many thoughts, but felt so eager and a sense of home fill me. Children waved at us from their homes and the adults seemed to greet us with respect and gratitude. A bit of shame filled me as I felt I didn't really deserve those looks, but those thoughts were quickly washed away when a large gate was opened and we stepped into the castle.

It was breathtaking. I had heard that castles were often not what they seemed, cold and drafty, not at all luxurious, but I immediately supposed that was true in my world, where many were left in ruins and uninhabited by men, but here, now, in this world and time it was filled with warmth and occupancy. I smiled.

Green banners hung down the walls and some areas were carpeted that I almost felt ashamed to step on, but everyone seemed to be in comfort and with soft glances here and there I did my best to act as they did and blend in. I didn't want to seem too out of place. Would this too become my home?

"Milord," voices greeted Chrom who stood before the rest of us all. Women and men who attended the royal walls welcomed their prince, king now, I guessed. The older women of the house with tears brimming in their eyes embraced their lord and their princess to which Lissa almost burst into tears. The welcomes went on and little by little each of our companions seemed to drift off with some familiar person, greeting and then leaving to talk more of the happenings which took place while we were all off.

"Jenny?" I had been doing my best to seem the least bit awkward and out of place by staring at some wonderful portraits on the side. Everything was so rich in color and taste that I couldn't help but genuinely be wowed. It was Frederick, always two steps ahead, spoke on how, like the rest of us, must be tired and in want of some rest and how Chrom, as he was pulled away to royal duties or perhaps just wanted to comfort the people, uttered to him to make sure I got a room and any other necessities that presented themselves. He was here waiting to escort me to a place I assumed I'd soon be calling home.

As I followed Frederick along chambers I immediately understood I wasn't to dorm somewhere else, perhaps in a neighboring house, but inside the castle, along with himself and Lissa and a few of the others I didn't pay much attention to due to a spiral staircase I almost slipped from.

After what seemed a longer walk than what I expected a room was opened and a nice picture reflected back. It was a rather large room with all the necessities I could of possibly thought of along with a few extras. This room seemed cozier by comparison to the somewhat dark hallways with nice orange like rays coming in through a medium sized window. This particular window was conveniently situated right above a small elaborate wooden desk so perfect was it that I could almost be certain that sitted before that desk I could see right across it and into whatever scene it overlooked. Beside the desk, to the right of it to be exact, there was a tall bookcase filled with many books I was partly curious to explore. To the left of the desk was a bed much bigger than a single person really needs which was a nice little extra to think that my nights wouldn't be so uncomfortable. Beautiful red covers graced this bed and stark white sheets peeked out from beneath them which hinted that these rooms though probably not used before me had been kept clean and up to date. Though the bed could of very well had a canopy above it there seems to have been no reason to do so and so the tall posts above this bed stood out a bit awkwardly, but it really was something easily overlooked. Other than that everything seemed to be though a bit modest and necessary, curiously filled with little fancies here and there.

"Well, this is it. I hope that you find it to your liking."

I snapped out of my reverie and turned back to see him. "Of course," I smiled. It was more than enough, really. No words could express my gratitude, but as I made to try he incidentally intervened.

"Dinner will be served around 7 but in the meanwhile you can rest. Someone will come up to warn you and help you prepare."

"Oh okay," I managed. _Prepare?_ I wondered, but for the first time I noticed that Frederick seemed rather weary, like all of us, and probably wanted a moment's rest. So I just smiled as he excused himself and made his way out.

Door closed I turned around and just stood pensively. There wasn't anything particular in my mind, rather I was left in a sort of stupor that I'm not quite sure for how long I stood there. It wasn't until my feet and back began aching and memory of a long day's walk all the way to the capital flooded in that I turned to what would be my bed for some time and I hastily just dropped my coat on the floor and lay down. I remember closing my eyes just once and falling into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

***Author's Note:***

Hello everyone! I hope this chapter update has improved I've given it my all, but sorry that there wasn't much character dialogue, but I've decided to not rush the story and try to get every little thing in :) Thanks for your patience haha ... actually I wasn't going to update today as I've started my spring quarter *_* and already I'm busy, but luckily I had this written out already! :) I want to update as regularly as possible, but I might not be able to do daily updates, but I promise to go every 2 days and max every week _ sorry... but I'll do my best because as a fellow reader I hate waiting for updates haha XD

Anyways! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews I got! paswordrawr: I'm glad you found it amusing and what is going on (many apologies I haven't gotten to clearing the confusion up) is that the MU/you/fem. avatar has been sucked into the world up to chapter 11 so technically she doesn't know what happens next/in the end. And of course it will kinda diverge off the basic path cuz I don't want to rewrite the game, you know? haha so I hope to add in my own nonsense and what not (I'm actually in the process of making my own plot) so please look forward to it! :D

fireemblemmae thank you for being so dedicated! haha i do appreciate the reviews and glad you find it to your liking! i do try my best XD

***PS*** If update schedule changes or anything I'll put it up in my profile just so I won't "update" and make you all think I have a chapter up but when in reality it's just boring news lol XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Amidst Peace Rifts**

"Madam," I shifted in bed. I felt my body ache in pain and I groaned. No part of me, head nor body wanted to partake in reality, instead I wanted to be left alone in deep slumber for weeks. My body terribly beseeched me not to move with its aches, but the voice that began as a soft and timid whisper rose to a harsh and discordant command until it was nothing but nagging. Left no choice I arose.

"What is it?" I mumbled without showing much interest. I suppose this only served to irk the maid even more after having done a feat in having me up I was barely conscious and much less attentive or for that matter caring.

"Dinner."

"Oh," I turned to her excitedly. She stared at me firmly, but part of her look seemed to understand now that it was only when something interested me that I paid attention.

"But first," and the next part she seemed to enjoy herself and do it in vengeance. "You must bathe and be dressed _appropriately_," she added.

"Appropriately?"

She ignored my last word and I sighed softly. I've angered the first person I personally have met in this household, already not off to a great start. But before I could go on with my misfortunes she walked towards the door and spoke gravely, "Your bath is ready. Please don't waste any more time as Lord Chrom and the other guests are already ready and waiting."

She slammed the door behind her and I was left with many questions revolving around my head. _lord? Other guests? Does she mean _the _others? Where _is _the bath? _Not left with any other choice I stumbled out of bed and dealing best with my sore body wandered out my room and after trying three other rooms, thankfully empty, I finally found the bathing room.

I had already left my robe in my bed so I quickly stripped out of my garments and after testing if that bath was warm, which indeed it was, almost too hot, I slipped in. though at first it felt really warm it afterwards felt soothing and the blisters I had acquired at my soles seemed to numb and before I knew it my previously aching body un-tense.

The bathing room was very nice in its simplicity yet the small bottles located near the bath seemed to be luxurious as I curiously explored them some created beautiful perfumed soapy water. I must admit I spent more time than I should splashing around in the large tub and playing around with the steam rather than actually bathing. It really wasn't until a knock rasped against my door that I snapped out of my idleness.

Before I could say come in someone entered. It was Chrom. I felt a yell creep up, but instead I shakily spoke, "Ch-Chrom? I don't think you should be in here…you know…"

"Why?" he chuckled. Was he daft? "It's not like you're particularly showing anything. Are you trying to cover this whole room in bubbles?"

I pouted. Good point he made. "But still…"

"What?" he laughed. He seemed in awful good spirits. I was still a bit slow after my long nap. "Or do you fear I might take advantage of your current state?"

"Whhhaaaaaa?!" I couldn't even word my shock by his- his audacity!

He broke into laughter, but only him because his humor was more shocking than…than something! I don't know what.

"It was a joke, Jenny!" Chrom tried to explain after noticing I hadn't laughed and remained flushed.

"It wasn't funny!" I shouted back.

"Fine, fine. Let's change the subject.

"Yeah, whatever," I rolled my eyes. This man seriously! His humor really needed to be checked.

"Besides it wouldn't be the first time-"

Chrom might get away with a couple things being prince and all, but now wasn't the time or place and he had just crossed the line. After a bottle and maybe a soap dish thrown we settled back down.

"The lady lied. You're not even ready for dinner."

"What?" This caught Chrom's attention.

"She said you were ready and the others."

"Oh, yeah I am."

"What?" My eyes widened, but his sincerity shown through.

"Yeah, we're all waiting for you so that's why I came to check on you."

"Why didn't you tell me!?" My irritation began rising again and the embarrassment at the mere thought that I'd have to make a late entrance and an apology for making everyone wait.

"I was getting to it."

"Getting to it, my-" I paused. "Forget it," I reached for my towel on a chair nearby and almost forgetting he was there I was about to get out and walk out of the shower, but remembering I turned and stared at him.

"What?"

The nerve! "What do you mean what?! Get out! I need to get out and dress."

"Oh," and with that he stood up (he had been sitting at the edge of the bath very comfortably) and turned around. "Okay, I'm not looking."

"Are you kidding? No!" I shifted to the other side of the tub and I made to reach out and push him when I suppose my weight was too much and having awkwardly sat (not to mention the very soapy water) my leg slipped and thus I hit my head terribly on the edge of the tub.

The sound immediately sent Chrom to the rescue. "Jenny!" he shouted and with his hands pulled me up just above the water. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Oww, owww, no, hold on." I couldn't even scream or cry, the blow was pretty bad and I just felt dizzy. I held my forehead tightly and tried to wait for the pain to subside, but it only seemed to get worse.

"Jenny! You're bleeding!" Chrom's panicked voice rang in my ears but my brain was like in slow motion.

"Blood?" I brought my hand down and among white foam there was a bright red in contrast. "Oh."

"We gotta get you out of here," Chrom made to lift me up, but with what little strength I had I whined and tried to push him away saying I was still nude when the door audibly opened and closed.

A slight cough and quiet sent the both of our attention to the intruder and if things couldn't get worse or more awkward it was the lady from before. "Sir?" was all she could manage.

I suppose it was quite a shock, coming in expecting a girl bathing, but instead finding a man trying to forcefully pull her up with a gash on her head.

…

I rolled over in laughter. "It's not funny." Ha! I thought. And he thought it was funny to tease me before? "What must she think of me now?" he sighed disappointedly.

I burst into giggles again. "That you're a creep."

"You're not helping!" He snapped. "You should try and explain to her what really happened- she won't even make eye contact with me!"

"Why should I? You were giving ME a hard time before!" I looked up at him as I lay on my bed, waiting for the poor lady who must be having a very difficult time discerning what went on in the bath room to come back with bandages. "Besides, wouldn't it be funny to see the rumors that spread? New exalt a depraved man?" I burst into laughter again.

"I think that blow has gotten to your head." He dejectedly announced as he took a seat on the bed beside me.

"Ow," I rolled to my side. "I think it has."

"Does it hurt that bad?" I was quite surprised to see his tone change.

"Yeah, but it's okay."

"Let me see."

"No," I mumbled as I held onto my head with my hands. It really did hurt.

"Let me see." Before I knew it he had rolled me back to my back and pulled way my arms to get a look. In shock I only stared back at him. "It looks bad," he admitted as he took a closer look, only being inches away from my face. Heat began to rise to my cheeks and my heart was sent a-pounding.

It wasn't long before he noticed our close proximity too and he stared back awkwardly. "Whaat?" I managed to say.

"You're-"

"Beautiful? Yeah, I know. Tell me something I don't know," I joked around, but it was really just a failed attempt to relieve the awkwardness. I gulped. It really wasn't working.

"Ha, really?" he smirked. And by chance, once again, the knob shifted and we both snapped, quickly sitting up. By the time the lady opened the door and came in with bandages we were still tense from the shock and sitting stiffly, but nonetheless up and out of yet another unnecessary scene. Had Chrom been any slower I really would of hit him on the head but how fast I moved.

As the lady set the bandages and began working on my head I was glad that we weren't caught, even if it really wasn't what it seemed.

It wasn't too long before my cut was sanitized and bandaged, but in the meanwhile I had begged Chrom to tell the others not to wait any longer and to apologize for the delay. He soon came back with a smile on his face and when I asked what had happened, scared they'd might resent me, he told me of how they had started long ago.

* * *

***Author's Notes:***

Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews/favorites/follows and etc! Your support gives me wings! haha xD

So I actually planned this chapter to be much different, but after a while I felt it'd be too dull and so I added some nonsense. I hope you all enjoyed it and I made it as lengthy as possible being that I won't be updating until possibly the 5th! *_*

Anyways! Please review and continue to show your love and support! Thank you all and have a nice day! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: In which everyone is left to move on

By the time we arrived to dinner everyone was already in their seconds and as Chrom went to sit at the head of the table, I looked around for an empty seat. Chrom made for me to join him at his side, but seeing that it'd be too problematic for Lissa and Maribelle were already situated there I smiled with a small nod and decided to find my own place beside Libra and Lonqu who were almost at the end of the table, but not quite.

As I shyly took my seat in an attire I wasn't all too comfortable with, but was forced into by my attendee I shifted in my seat. Thankfully, I was received with smiles and I did my best to answer their replies well, all except the more pressing one for it was the most _complicated_ and that was the matter with my head. Chrom and I hadn't really discussed it beyond teasing and arguing over it, so in the end I decided to go with the easiest excuse and that was that I slipped, alone.

"Looks awful!" Cordelia gasped.

"Oh it isn't that bad, it's just the bandage that makes it look," the bandage placed on me made it look as if half my skull had been severed, but it was just a gash with probably some bruising, but the maid would have no protesting and I felt that deep down she enjoyed it for the show I made her when she showed me what I'd be wearing for dinner.

It was a bodice with more lace than it was warranted. When I looked around nobody's garments seemed to be as ridiculous as mine, but nonetheless it wasn't wholly illfitting for everyone had shed their battle attire and donned themselves in more refined clothes, velvets and silks, and where war had spared their clothes no charm, now the women showed off their ladylike features.

"What do you think of doing now?" Lonqu had been asked to which he honestly replied he was unsure. He thought of returning to ferox, but part of him thought he should stay longer and help with the reconstruction of Ylisse. He figured that the latter was what his people would want.

Then it was my turn to be asked, "What about you, Jenny?"

I looked up at Libra who had asked and honestly began, "I want to help of course, but I don't even know where to go or where to start."

He smiled kindly. "Well there's no doubt that the palace might need you, but if you have spare time you might consider joining me at the outskirts of town. I've already talked to a few others and we plan to work on helping the broken families and orphaned children."

"Of course!" I smiled. "That's so thoughtful of you," I added with a blush. It hadn't quite occurred to me, but it was something natural to happen when a country was thrown to world. It was such a great cause that i was most eager to help. though the conversation quickly shifted the thought stayed in my mind. I'd very much like to help the little ones in need.

_Clink clink. _Everybody's attention shifted to the noise, Chrom rose from his seat with a small smile on his face. "Friends," he began and within seconds we all understood that this generous meal had been given to us as thanks and as a refresher for the work ahead for us. "I thank you all for your hard work and strong support through these complicated times."

Everyone smiled, applauded, or even made slight comments, but afterwards Chrom's countenance turned a bit grim. He continued, "And we owe many thanks to our fallen as well, particularly my sister and previous exalt, Emmeryn, who sacrificed her life for the good of Ylisse."

To see Chrom so sad was a surprise, I looked down feeling tears well up in my eyes though I hadn't physically been there when this tragic event happened. "And I know I won't be exactly like my sister, but I hope you all will continue to put your faith in me and work with me to restore Ylisse's beauty and fortitude."

Silence had covered up the previous smiles, but a new resolve had entered as well. Before long an attendant asked us to please walk up to the palace's main balcony, a memorial had been issued for Emmeryn's death. As the whole company followed the royal siblings to said place we were awed by what we received. It was well into the night yet many villagers had come with lighted candles in remembrance and they all stood below, remembering their loved exalt and at the same time setting her free in a sense. In a sense this was also a welcoming to the new exalt.

It was a nice rite and everybody was able to say a few things about their loved lady until the candles ran out and everybody slowly returned home. As we all returned to our chambers I carefully awaited until Chrom was alone and I quietly approached him.

"Chrom?" he stood dead in his tracks and as I gave one last look to see the rest of the company returning to their chambers, unaware that their prince had stayed behind. I smiled up at him, "Don't try to be like your sister. I'm sure your own way will work."

I had only meant to say those few things in consolation and in hope to give hope, but when Chrom held onto my hand, preventing me from running back up the stairs I was quite taken aback to see a beaming Chrom. "Thanks, Jenny." Letting go of my hand I smiled back shyly and went on my way.

* * *

***Author's Note:***

I owed you all an earlier update, but school's becoming more and more burdensome. :/ Another reason the update was late was because I got very sick a few days ago. I'm doing better now, but still recovering. I haven't been eating right and my body just shut down haha :P but I'm up and well~~~here's a very late update. I know it wasn't too interesting and I had trouble working on it, but I promise that the next updates will be better! 3

Problem is~~~ haha I'm not 100% sure when I'll be able to update next. I want to write good chapters, so I'm going to ask you all to be patient and a thousand apologies for not even having a precise date. But as soon as I'm able to I'll update! Promise! :)

Any reviews would be wonderful support! :)

Many thanks for previous reviews, my fateful readers! :D


End file.
